


Long Night

by LetGo666



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetGo666/pseuds/LetGo666
Summary: Just pure PWP Lemon smut
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 20





	Long Night

The two were up against a wall in living room. Akihiko had already managed to remove all of his clothes that evening. 

Cold hands ran up and down his thighs. He could feel the goosebumps forming underneath of the large palms. However, instead of from the cold, anticipation sent the young man shivering.

Lips came closer, and fully enveloped him into a passionate kiss. The hands trailed up his torso, stopping only when they reached Misaki's chest underneath of the shirt. After gently massaging the sensitive appendage, a harsh squeeze would be applied to the nipples. This always seemed to earn a sudden gasp from his lover. 

He knew Misaki didn't mean it, but the boy had the most unexpected ways of arousing the author. "Usagi-san, s-stop it already," Misaki suddenly urged, rebelling for the first time that night.

"No," came the simple, but firm response.

"B-but you're hands are cold." Why did Misaki try so hard to get out of this? They both knew that the teen actually enjoyed it.

"Then melt them with your heat~" Almost immediately I could feel flood his cheeks. _So cute._

"B-baka! S-stupid...Usagi-san!" The man never ceased to embarrass him. Not that Akihiko ever purposely tried to embarrass him, but nevertheless he did. The perverted author was simply used to the way he did things, and he wouldn't change it for anybody, including Misaki.

"Why? Why should I stop? If you give me a good reason why, then I'll stop for you." Usagi-san continued to softly brush his hands over the boy's chest.

Misaki couldn't think straight with his body being mercilessly groped. "B-because," he managed to let out. "I don't think that's a good enough reason, Misaki," Akihiko whispered coolly into the youth's ear as he ran his tongue over the back of the appendage. The motion sent him shuddering backwards into the older man's chest.

Consistent brainwaves were no longer streaming in the boy's mind. The only things he was able to identify were the sudden streaks of electrified passion he received never-ending from Akihiko.

The young boy managed to mutter with a bit of frustrated anger. However, all of his verbal protest ceased when he felt that warm, wet tongue cross his neck. Licking, sucking, and lightly grazing the sensitive spot that laid there hidden to all, but this man whom seemed to find every quirk about the boy, the skin there darkened from all the extra attention.

Not too longer, the cold digits were pushing the others pants down. The hands crept their way along the smooth, silky skin of the slender legs until they lightly skimmed against the elegant erection. The hands continued to travel their way upward, resting when they reached the nipples. There, they squeezed and twisted the tiny pink puds. Smirking, Akihiko brought his mouth down to engulf the shaft.

The light licks sent shivers down his spine, but when his head was completely covered and harsh sucking surrounded him, the vibrations sent his body aching for more. Though, he could never tell Usagi-san, so he just pleaded for him to stop, knowing the other man love to instigate.

After a few more minutes, the boy started to recover from the outburst of pleasure that had just surged throughout his entire body. One then two fingers found their way into Misaki's opening. The scissoring from the nimble digits stretched him in a way that numb pain burned one into ecstasy. "Usagi-san~ Please~," the young boy called out, begging, itching to have the older man inside of him. Though, if he actually ordered the man to hurry, he would be frozen from sheer embarrassment.

"Misaki, I already told you I'm not going to stop," Usagi-san whispered into the boy's ear, causing the heat to shoot up the other's face. Curling the fingers, he shoved them further upwards. He hit the boy's prostate perfectly. His ears cooed from the wonderful gasp that was shouted to them. How could he ever stop wanting such an innocent youth? The boy had never ceased to charm him. "I love you, Misaki."

"Sh-shut up! S-stop!" The man was still being as annoying as hell! Why can't he just be quiet? Or, at least, just stop saying such sweet things so easily? Though, in all honesty, he would never want the man to stop. He loved him so much, and that love grew deeper with each word that came out of the man's mouth.

A nudge was applied at his entrance, and he knew at once what was about to happen. "N-no, Usagi-san," Misaki shouted as he squeezed his eyes shut to try to embrace himself for the incoming intrusion. Akihiko wore a tender smile. Kissing Misaki on the forehead for reassurance, he murmured, "Relax. I'll make you feel wonderful." Linking their fingers together, he pushed himself into the tight ring of muscles.

The invasion, at first, was as if a stake was being shoved into him, but after the first thrust or two it turned into a stretching sensation in which one would be completely filled, and they would be almost unable to move. "Nn~Na! Ung~ Usagi-san," Misaki whimpered under the contact. It wasn't that it didn't feel good. No, it felt amazing. It was just so embarrassing. Being so close to the man he loved and in such a position. It was hard to accept. But, he knew, one way or another, Usagi-san would get his way. Though, whenever they were having sex, the pounding tended to blur his mind and cause him to lose focus on his protests.

"Misaki, I love you," Akihiko cooed. The words echoed inside of the boy's eardrums. The body beneath him shuddered and shivered as Akihiko laid still. Slowly pulling out of the opening, the small, soft bum pressed against his crotch, not wanting to lose the connection. After laying a kiss between the boy's shoulder blades, he continued his administrations. Once the man had been completely removed from him he felt like his entrance had been puckered closed, though this proved wrong when he felt the slick head slide back into him.

The man thrust back into the warm cavern. "Oi, Misaki. If you get any tighter, I may not be able to get in here anymore," he teased. Teasing the boy was one of his favorite activities, mostly because it mad the boy blush in such an adorable matter and because he always got to here Misaki's clarinet-like voice.

It was weird, because it seemed as though when the elastic-like feeling was pronounced, it felt so good that he had to keep experiencing it no matter what. Even when he knew the very thought itself was flustering, the only sense of mind he had was to keep feeling the tingling pleasure that was being sent to his lower abdomen.

Right now, he was still experiencing the pain of being extended. No matter how much the other tried to force inside of him, Usagi-san could never perfectly fit into Misaki. Even when the older man was completely inside of him, all of Misaki inside were pushed further into the existing body. The pain of having no space almost empowered him. However, when Usagi-san angled himself slightly downward, a blissful sting from the spot spread to every part of his body. His body had no choice but to let out a shaky breathe from the sharp action.

The gasp was enough of an indication that Akihiko had found Misaki's prostate. He continued to thrust into the spot. Such an experience blocked any sensible brainwaves. All his brain could see were the blanks screens projected from the pressure of his sweet spot. The pleasure shaped as peaking mountains continued to build deep inside his abdomen. After a few more minutes of pounding, his body wouldn't be able to endure anymore. Warmth had already taken over his body temperature. "Usa...Usagi-san...I-...I can't take much more-," Misaki cowarded.

"I love you, Misaki," Akihiko whispered, kissing the boy's neck. His hands traveled down the smooth chest, tweaking the perk nipples as they passed them. Gasps and moans quickly enveloped his eardrums. One of his hands continued to run further south, stopping when it reached the youth's groin. His nimble fingers skillfully stroked the erection. The hips there were tense. The boy's toes were curled. He was holding back. "Misaki, it's alright. You can come if you need to," Akihiko purred into the youth's ear, nipping it afterwards.

"Nn-nah! Nng...Usa...Usagi-san, i-t's fine," Misaki panted. His blush deepened, and he swallowed thickly. "I-...I..want...us to...to come together."

 _So cute._ "Very well, Misaki," Akihiko cooed, kissing the boy's cheek. After a few more deep, quick thrusts, Usagi-san came inside of the boy. Misaki's white ribbon dripped all over Akihiko's hand while they rode out their orgasms. He removed himself from the other and he grabbed a blanket off of the nearby couch. "I love you, Misaki," Akihiko said for the last time that night as brought him close into his embrace.

Silence. Then, "I l-love...you, too, Usagi-san," Misaki mumbled, burying himself deeper into the older man's chest to hide his deepening blush.

Smiling like a fool, Akihiko applied a kiss to Misaki's forehead before they both fell asleep that night.


End file.
